


Bien, todo bien

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy es experto en joderle la vida a la gente. Y, además, lo disfruta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bien, todo bien

Susan apoya la frente contra la ventana del tren.

Están llegando a Londres y las casas de las afueras (de techos bajos y con jardines traseros) empiezan a materializarse en el horizonte. Tiene ganas del verano. De sentarse en la mesa con sus padres y contarles que recibió no uno, sino dos poemas de San Valentín (y, vale, puede que uno fuera de parte de Hannah; pero aun así contaba); que el director canceló los exámenes (que iba a clavar, de cualquier forma); y que el pobre profesor Lockhart tuvo un accidente terrible (se piensa gastar su primera paga en enviarle una postal deseándole una pronta recuperación). Y lo de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Que al parecer fueron a rescatar a la chica que se había llevado el Heredero y, nadie sabe exactamente cómo o por qué (todos hablan de ello; Justin y Ernie tienen una docena de teorías), pero recibieron la medalla al mérito y chorrecientos puntos (otra vez). Y…

Y la puerta se abre y Susan gira la cabeza. Es Draco Malfoy (con esa sonrisa petulante en su cara que la pone de los nervios y una túnica que le recuerda a la sobriedad de sus profesores) y está solo, ella (unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedan un poco apretados) también. Hannah ha ido un momento al baño; Ernie y Justin, a despedirse de Terry Boot.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta, porque Malfoy se le ha quedado mirando con esa expresión estúpida en el rostro que la hace sentir incómoda.

— Siempre me he preguntado si lo de tu apellido era irónico —dice con su voz petulante—. Ya sabes, como es imposible saber si debajo de tanta carne hay huesos o no.

Susan parpadea.

»Te estoy llamando gorda —añade con cierta satisfacción.

Ella no responde, aunque nota como se le cierra la garganta y algo parecido a lágrimas y rabia escala por su pecho. Quiere gritarle que se meta la lengua por el culo y vaya a molestar a otro. Que es un mierda. Las palabras se le traban entre los labios y Malfoy deja escapar una risotada maliciosa antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Hannah le pregunta si está bien. Ernie le ofrece un regaliz rojo que rechaza y Justin le da un abrazo antes de salir. Susan sonríe y les asegura que todo está bien.

(Es mentira).

—¿Qué tal el colegio, cielito?

—Bien —responde.


End file.
